Closet Dreams
by furrballnerd
Summary: In an attempt to get to know Asuna better, Sugu tags along with Kazuto to her house one day. What she doesn't know, however, is that Asuna has her own agenda concerning her boyfriend and his shy imouto. This could be the chance she's been waiting for. One-shot. Criticism welcome


**Idea that just came to me one day. Wrote it for my good friend Saint. Now I'm sharing it with you all. **

Sugu's POV

"Hey guys! Come on in," the sweet voice of Asuna invited us into her large house. Leading Kazuto and I inside, we took a look around, amazed at its vastness and adornment. Needless to say, Asuna wasn't hurting for money.

Together we headed upstairs. Asuna had insisted I tagged along with Kazuto on his weekly trip to her house this time. She claimed 'I don't know Sugu well enough. I want us to be like sisters.' To be honest though, her words seemed to be hiding something and I feel like she had different intentions. Her view of me seemed strained, only putting up with me because I was her beloved's sister. For all I could tell, I was simply an annoyance. And then when Kazuto let it slip that I had… taboo feelings towards him…and well... Things became tense, to put it lightly. I did my best to avoid her, but I couldn't be outright rude to an invitation to 'get to know each other better' was on the table. So here I was…

"Here are your drinks," she said, handing us glasses while sitting down with us.

"Arigato," we replied in unison, the discomfort of the situation tangible. Kazuto seemed at a loss for what to do. _This is probably the only time he gets to be alone with her._ _Having your sister there doesn't exactly 'set the mood.' _I mused, slightly annoyed with a taste of longing in the back of my mind.

"So..." The boy in black next to me started, "is there something specific you wanted to talk to Sugu about?" _Right to the point eh? Way to have some class._ I mentally scorned him, but the anxiety of the mood was tangible so I couldn't really blame him.

Asuna smiled brightly, appearing innocent. _Appearing_. "Nothing at all. I just thought we could all spend some time together. We could all dive together if you wanted." Her sweet face masked any possible hidden agenda, but that didn't ease my thoughts.

_Ah, she did mention that._ I remembered, feeling the Amusphere's shape protruding from my bag. I had also brought some homework along in case I pushed my longing aside enough to let them get a few minutes undisturbed.

"Kirito-kun. Would you mind setting up yours and Suguha-chan's Amuspheres to the modem downstairs? It'll give us girls a chance to chat without an overbearing male presence." She winked at him as he sighed, grabbed our bags, and left the room. _Whipped. _I secretly smirked.

The second the door shut, Asuna's Façade disappeared as she stood up quickly. "Get up." She commanded, turning her back to me and opening her closet.

Hesitantly, I stood, intimidated by her sudden switch in demeanor, losing my grin. I looked towards the ground in a down cast scolded way, not wanting to upset the girl that did what I could never do, make my brother happy. A tinge of pain ripped through my heart and lungs, though I wouldn't allow it to show.

Reaching in the closet, she ripped a pink hoodie off her hanger and threw it at me without even looking. "Put this on."

"..." The fabric hung in my hands while I stared dumbly at the chestnut haired girl in front of me, as if her language was foreign or some sacred tongue. "Um… but…"

Turning around, she pressed her hands on her hips and stared at me harshly. "Does it look like we have time!?" She rebuked me loudly. "Just do it!"

Still unsure what was going on, I appeased the confusing demand and put the jacket on.

Looking me over, she suddenly leaned forward and yanked on the actual hood part, forcing it over my head, hiding my hair. "Good. That solves that. And the fabric should help the breasts… but… Eh whatever. Nothing we can do."

_… What?_

"Freaking… eh… won't notice," she started mumbling, pulling at the edges of my clothing during her inspection.

"Uh… Asuna-chan?"

"Hush!" she commanded, again showing her dominating side. Still lost, I quieted my disorientation and worry. Finally, appearing done with her work, she grabbed me by my neck and shoved me into the closet. "Now. STAY. HERE." She ordered, slowing her voice to convey her unforgiving tone were I to disobey. Still awestruck, I stared at her as she reached over to her dresser, grabbed a perfume bottle, and uncapped it. Shamelessly, she then began to spray over me, even proceeding to reach beneath my shirt and shock my skin with the cold liquid. Seeming satisfied, she smiled, _almost sadistically,_ I noted, and closed the door in my face, not before shoving me into the back of the tiny room, behind some cloaks.

For almost a minute, I stood there dumbstruck. _Um… is this a prank…?_ I could imagine Kazuto and her returning with laughing faces. For all I knew, they were taking bets on how long I would stay in here before I decided I had had enough of the confusing ordeal and simply left in tears. The idea of their sadism riled me a bit, bringing out angry emotions, along with feelings of patheticism.

Through the wall to my right, I heard mumbles from the two other teenagers. Then, at an offending giggle, I finally started to snap. Near ripping open the door, the voices stopped. Allowing myself another minute or two of puzzling silence, I heard footsteps about the house as well as a door or two closing and then finally, the knob to Asuna's room being turned.

I stiffened at this and hid deeper into the closet, God only knows why. After a lazed moment, the door was forced open and a dark figure stepped inside, softly closing the opening behind them, leaving the room near pitch black, save for the line of light that leaked through the cracks. I stood perfectly still, feeling invisible, or so I thought, but eventually, the person made their way to my hiding corner.

I felt a hand reach out and tug on my sleeve and I winced out of embarrassment. _What am I doing? Why am I still here!? I should have just left and not let Asuna boss me around...Here I thought she actually wanted to be friends._ Standing, head down and ashamed, I flinched surprised as the suspect hand pulled up on my chin and a dark face peered into mine. Finally, lips pressed to mine without warning or preparation.

_! _

I stood frozen, in awe as to what was going on. _WHAT DID ASUNA DO!?_

"I know you wanted this." The voice of my Onii-chan breathed out. _! Kazuto!_ I stood in horror as he pressed his lips to mine again and pulled back. "We can't let Sugu wait too long though, or she'll become suspicious."

My eyes popped at this. _He… me… ASUNA! The sonofabitch thought I was his girlfriend. That's why- _My thoughts cut off as he guided me against the wall, kissing me hard. My lips went with it, still apprehensive of the situation. After a moment, we separated, him leaving his forehead on mine.

"Are you okay? We don't have to…" He trailed off, trying to be comforting.

_We don't have to… I don't have to… kiss… Onii-chan. I don't have to get my one chance… with the man I love. I don't HAVE to…_

Something inside me finally comprehended the situation as I death-gripped his collar and yanked his face back to mine.

_This kiss…_ something I've dreamt about for a long time was being achieved_. This tongue…_ I felt mine swirl with his, saliva wetting both our chins as it dripped from our connection. _This… hand._ His hand had crept up my shirt and was threatening to grab my breast. _THIS HAND! He'll know!_

I tried to push his arm away while still enjoying the moment, but he was persistent, pushing against me in desire. _He'll… know…_

My hand froze lightly, gripping his elbow. _...Well… I don't have anything else to lose. _

I not only let his hand go to roam where it pleased, but I also allowed mine to explore him, running up the inside of his shirt, front and back. I giggled lightly as his fingers expertly found and flicked my nipple, both out of the feeling of it and the incredulity that he hadn't realized I wasn't his _precious _girlfriend. I felt distaste as I was reminded of who had stuck me in this clos- _Wait… so… this was her plan?!_ I mulled over the idea as Kazuto began to suck on my neck, my personal scent apparently hidden under the gallon of perfume sprayed over me beforehand. _She's…. the best person I've ever met. _A smile adorned my lips as a small tear leaked out.

Our bodies pressed together, I felt Kirito's 'sword' poking my leg and without thinking, I leaned into it, pushing our bodies' cores together. Hearing a gasp of surprise beneath me and feeling the breath on my clavicle, I reached a hand down and held onto the bulge.

Hearing my Onii-chan's breathing get more frantic, I rubbed lightly, eyes closed and enjoying his tongue on my flesh. Together, we were in frantic clinging and feeling, unaware of the mechanical whirring as the door to the closet began to leak in light. Looking over his shoulder, I saw a smiling Asuna who apparently wasn't bothered at all by the sight of Kirito giving a hickey to his sister while… _When the hell did his hand get in my pants!? Not that I… completely minded._ And she was also apparently okay with said sister groping her boyfriend.

Kazuto, on the other hand…

Eyes open and wider than I thought possible, the black swordsman withdrew his hands and jumped backwards, landing on his rear end just outside the closet, back pressed against Asuna's legs. _Well, it was nice while it lasted..._I thought sadly, trying to pull the hood over to cover my face from the shame, shrinking back into the mass of hanging shirts and pants.

"SUGU!?" He cried out, probably from fear and surprise. Looking straight up, he was met with the soft eyes of the rapier user. "I swear! I didn't-"

"Oh hush Kirito-kun. I did this obviously. How would you have known?"

*Gulp* _Did this go too far? Did Asuna change her mind?_ I felt my impending doom wash over me as I continued to try to hide from both of them, childishly wishing I could stay in the hood and never come out.

"Now was that so bad?" She directed towards him, kicking his back lightly with her toe. Then, appearing to talk to me, "I couldn't let you know of my plan Suguha-chan. It would ruin the surprise. Plus, it was more fun that way to see your scared and aggravated face."

Still at a loss for words, I peeked an eye out of the fabric, only to see Asuna pulling her boyfriend up from the floor by the back of his collar. "Now, Kirito-kun, she loves you with all her heart. You know that. She was ready to give it all to you because she thought it was her only chance. Get back in there and make your sister happy." She chided. Pushing him into the closet and back into my arms, the door closed behind him, but not before I heard a solemn, "She deserves it."

**So, what'd ya think? I know some parts are a bit iffy, but it was fun to write**


End file.
